A pure heart ch 4
by Chinchillaplum
Summary: hope you can enjoy it...


Later on the afternoon the two didn't do so much. They had turned bored, and it didn't help that Striped tried to make them play with him. But soon he had dragged Sonic with him into his room to show him all of he's toys. Shadow decided to keep drawing; he didn't have much to choose. Shadow started on a new picture in his block that looked like the ocean. He didn't have so many ideas in his head either. He could hear Sonic and Stripes laugh and play in the other room, kind of irritated but at the same time not. He was almost finish with the picture when he's cell phone rang. Shadow wondered who that could be; he didn't get so many phone calls.

Shadow: Hello?

Silver: HIIIII!

Shadow: Arrgghhh * puts the phone away from his ear*

Silver: Hahhaahah

Shadow: Must you always do that!?

Silver: Yes, it's funny to hear you scream like that. XD

Shadow: How did I turn out to be your friend?

Silver: You always say that, even in school.

Shadow: Whatever, what do you want?

Silver: Oh yeah, I'm totally bored. Can't I visit you at your house...  
Pleeaaasseee?

Shadow: Umm, I'm busy.

Silver: With what?

Shadow: With stuff.

Silver: Doesn't matter, I'm coming to your house soon.

Shadow: What? NO!

Silver: *hangs up*

Shadow: That bastard! He's always get what he wants.

Sonic: who was that?

Shadow: Huh Sonic? When did you come?

Sonic: umm now.

Shadow: Ohh, It was my friend Silver. He wants to come over today. Is that ok?

Sonic: umm sure.

Shadow: Don't worry; he's nice but a little weird only.

Sonic: Heh, ok^^.

Shadow: You don't have to meet him if you don't want to. You can play with  
Stripes instead.

Sonic: No no it's fine.

Shadow: Good. He will be here in a second.

Sonic: okay.

A few seconds later there were a knock on the door. Shadow went downstairs and opened. He let Silver in and told him to stay in the hall. Silver asked why and Shadow told him that he needed to check something out first. Shadow went upstairs again to tell Sonic that Silver had arrived, but he couldn't find Sonic. He asked Stripes where he was and Stripes said that Sonic had gone out to the garden again. But Sonic was finish in the garden now and went back inside. He then saw Silver in the hall and wanted to be nice and give him a friendly hug. Sonic ran up to him but it didn't turn out good. He ran up to him from behind and Silver thought it was something that was going to attack him. So he turned with a quick move and Smacked Sonic right in the face. It made Sonic fall to the floor and hit it with a crash. Shadow heard all the noise and ran downstairs.

Silver: OMG! I'm so sorry, are you ok?

Sonic: *starts crying*

Silver: Oh Nonononono don't cry please.

Shadow: WHAT THE!? *hits Silver* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Silver: ouch Hey calm down, it was an accident! He ran up behind me and I thought he was going to hit me or something.

Shadow: *helps Sonic up* So so Sonic calm down, let me see your face.

Sonic: It hurts.

Shadow: Oh no you're bleeding. Silver you IDIOT!

Silver: I said I was sorry, besides I didn't know you had more friends here.

Shadow: Sonic is more a part of the family.

Silver: Your cousin?

Shadow: No.

Silver: What is he then?

Shadow: Doesn't matter; give me the first aid kit.

Silver: Ok.

Shadow: Be still Sonic ok.

Sonic: ok.

Shadow: *puts a band aid on Sonics cheek* Lucky it was just a little scratch.

Silver: Again I'm sorry.

Shadow: Don't apologies to me, Apologies to Sonic.

Silver: I'm sorry Sonic. It was just a reflex.

Sonic: It's ok, I just turned a little scared.

Shadow: Good, now we all are friends. And now when you are here Silver, What did you really wanted to do?

Silver: I don't know.

Shadow: Well until we find out what we going to do today I will tell Stripes to not bother us. I will be back. *went up stairs*

Silver: So. You live here?

Sonic: Um. Yes.

Silver: I haven't seen you before. When did you come here?

Sonic: three days ago...

Silver: Really? huh, I thought it was longer.

Sonic: But it isn't.

Silver: "noticed Sonics collar" What's that?

Sonic: NOTHING! "quickly covers his neck"

Silver: Come on! I want to see.

Sonic: NO!

Silver: Let me see. It looks like a collar for dogs or something..

Sonic: What. No it isn't.

Silver: Yes it is. My friend's puppy has one.

Sonic: ok. It is a dog's collar...

Silver: Why are you wearing that? Did Shadow gave it to you?

Sonic: no.

Shadow: I'm back.

Silver: Yo

Shadow: Silver.. No one says "Yo" anymore.

Silver: I know. That's what makes me special! XD

Shadow: -.-

Sonic: umm... what should we do?

Shadow: huh?

Sonic: What are we going to do today?

Shadow: Ohh yes. Umm. Silver, what do you want to do?

Silver: I don't know. Actually, I just got so bored so I thought hanging around with a friend would be more fun.

Shadow: nice...

Sonic: Can't we just go to the beach?

Shadow: Naahh, we always go to the beach... and besides, *whispers in Sonics ear* Silver can't swim.

Silver: WHAT!?

Shadow: Nothing!

Sonic: *giggles*

Silver: Well. Hey lets go to the mall.

Shadow: You sound like a girl, and I hate shopping.

Silver: It wasn't for the shopping i wanted to go there jerk! Maybe they are some pretty girls there.

Shadow: Yeah right. And if it is, you can't flirt with them without getting yourself slapped.

Silver: Shut up...

Sonic: I think its a good idea.

Shadow: Well come to think of it, you need some new clothes Sonic.

Sonic: yeah, i guess your right... If it's fine I mean...

Shadow: Don't worry. I pay for it all. Let's go.

Silver: Watch out cute girls, here i come.

Shadow: Jesus.

At the mall.

Shadow: Well here we are.

Silver: I going to go and look for some girls. See ya.

Shadow: see ya, sucker. Well Sonic let's go and look for some clothes for you.

Sonic: ok

Sonic & Shadow: *enters a shop*

Shadow: Ok you can just walk around i see if you can find anything.

Sonic: OK. But what about you?

Shadow: Nah, I can just sit over here and wait.

Sonic: Ok. *runs off*

Shadow: I wonder how Silver's doing right now hehe.

Sonic: Shadow! I found some clothes I wanted to try.

Shadow: Good.

Sonic: I'm just going to try them on.

Shadow: I'm not going anywhere.

Sonic: *smiles* ok.

Shadow: *Man he is so cute* hmm

Silver: Hey Shadow...

Shadow: Hey Silv... WHOO! What happened to your eye!?

Silver: A girl slapped me...

Shadow: You really need to stop following girls. One day you get killed by them. hehe

Silver: Haha. You are soooo funny. Why can't girls just be happy when a guy is talking to them? I mean...

Shadow: I understand.

Silver: Why do all girls like you so much? What's your secret?

Shadow: I don't have any damn secret. I just give a shit in every girl I meet and them they just have to follow me.

Silver: You should be happy for that.

Shadow: No. I hate when people never leave me alone.

Silver: Whatever... Where's Sonic?

Shadow: He's trying on some new clothes.

Silver: Ohh.

Sonic: Hey guys. What do you think?

Shadow: Whoa! Perfect

Silver: Yapp those jeans fit you well.

Sonic: Thanks. I liked the shirt too! I going to put on the other clothes now.

Shadow: Do that.

Silver: You know what Shadow?

Shadow: What?

Silver: I just going to go and look for something.

Shadow: What, Girls?

Silver: No. Some clothes.

Shadow: For you?

Silver: No. Sonic.

Shadow: Uuhh. Why?

Silver: I don't know. bye!

Shadow: *He's turning more crazy every second*

Silver: Here! Give these to Sonic. * Hands over some clothes*

Shadow: What the... THESE ARE GIRL CLOTHES!

Silver: Yeah.. so?

Shadow: There is no way I tell Sonic to dress up in girl clothes you idiot.

Silver: Come on! I think he will suit in it.

Shadow: What have you picked out.. Uhh a dress?

Silver: Yupp. And a skirt, a cute tank top and what now this thing is...

Shadow: It's a bra you bigheaded fool...

Silver: Ohh yeah now I see...

Shadow: There is no way you can be that stupid! You know it is a bra!

Silver: OK! I knew. But Sonic has a cute body and if he wears girl clothes no one will see any difference.

Shadow: OHH you god damned pervert! I WILL-

Sonic: Uhh what are you two doing?

Shadow: Ohh Sonic hi. umm we just.. uhh..

Silver: Shadow just wanted you to try on these cute clothes that he has picked out for you by HIMSELF!

Shadow: What the. That's not true..I

Sonic: Umm ok. I can put them on.

Shadow: NO! You don't have to.

Silver: YES! He means yes. Just do it:

Sonic: Ok. *takes the clothes from shadows hands*

Shadow: Oh my god. He will hate me for this. And everything is your fault you gross...

Silver: Save that talk later. Now just enjoy the cute show.

Shadow: I hate you. You know that?

Silver: Uhh Yes I do.

*In the dressing room*

Sonic: "hmm a dress?" I guess Shadow wants me to look more like a girl. *tries it on* I fits. *Walks out* Umm guys? Does this looks good?

Shadow & Silver: *nosebleed*

Sonic:.. Is it that bad?

Shadow: NO. Not at all... you look..

Silver: HOT!

Shadow: *hits Silver in the head* SHUT UP!

Sonic: *Looking down on he's pink maid looking dress* I think it's kind of cute myself.

Shadow: Yes. you look so cute. *blushing*

Sonic: *blushing* Thanks.

Silver: BUY IT!

Shadow: * hits him again* didn't I tell you to shut up?

Sonic: *laugha*

After the crazy day at the mall the three hedgehogs decided to go back home again. Silver decided to go home and leave the two other hedgehogs alone. Which made Shadow feel much better. It was kind of funny because Sonic had got some new clothes and even bought the cute dress. Shadow hoped that Sonic would wear the dress often. And that wasn't too hard to understand. They didn't talk so much on the way back home and not so much when they came back home. But when the dinner came a better conversation started.

Ruby: So boys. How was your day?

Shadow: Great mom.

Ruby: What did you do?

Shadow: We went to the mall and bought some clothes for Sonic and I beat the hell out of Silver.

Ruby: You did what?

Shadow: What?

Ruby: Why did you beat up Silver?

Shadow: He asked for it.

Dark: That's my boy:

Ruby: * gives him a Horrible glare* ..what.. *dark voice*

Dark: Uhh i mean. DON'T DO IT AGAIN SHADOW!

Ruby: that's better.

Dark: *whisper in Shadow ear* But seriously, do it again.

Shadow: sure dad.

Ruby: Stripes. What did you do today?

Stripes: I got eaten by a giant monster!

Ruby & Dark: Uhhh

Shadow: He played with he's monster dolls again.

Ruby: Kids.. btw Sonic, is that some of your new clothes you wearing?

Sonic: Yes.

Ruby: They suit you!

Sonic: Thanks.

Stripes: Yes they do.

Shadow: Sonic choose not only clothes. He choose something else to.

Sonic: Umm Shadow. Must we talk about that?

Shadow: Yes. If you are going to wear I at home they others have to know^^

Sonic: Ok.. I bought a dress to. *blushes*

Ruby: You did? ohh how cute!

Sonic: You really think so?

Ruby: Of course! Honey what do you think?

Dark: ... It was Silver's idea right?

Shadow: Yes...

Dark: I know it, that boy is a real PERVERT!

Ruby: Calm down.

Dark: And I really mean it. When that boy slept over here I found some porn magazine under his pillow!

Ruby: Honey we are eating.

Dark: AND THAT'S NOT ALL! I ALSO FOUND SOME..

Ruby: THAT'S ENOUGH! NOT INFRONT OF STRIPES!

Dark: ooppss.

Ruby: Anyway, Let's talk about something else ok?

Stripes: What is it that I can't listen to?

Ruby: Nothing honey.

Shadow: That's right you little shit.

Stripes: MOM!

Ruby: FOR GOD SAKE SHADOW!

Shadow: sorry.

Sonic: *giggles*

Shadow: Glad to see that you're enjoy yourself.

Sonic: *nods*

Ruby: You know what; I think we all need some dessert.

Dark: You are so right honey.

Stripes: HURRAY!

tbc


End file.
